A manifold may supply fluid to a pump such as, for example, a reciprocating pump, and may distribute the fluid to different pressures chambers within the pump. In some cases, pressure fluctuations occur within the manifold, causing an uneven distribution of fluid flow within the pump, as well as excessive wear and tear on components of the pump. Additionally, if the fluid contains entrained solid particulates, such as when the fluid is drilling fluid or mud, an excessive amount of the entrained solid particulates may collect or accumulate in the manifold, contributing to the uneven distribution of fluid flow within the pump, and wear and tear on the pump components. Therefore, what is needed is an apparatus, manifold or method that addresses one or more of the foregoing issues, among others.